The primary objectives of this project are (1) to obtain basic data on the enzymatic behavior and constituents of separated human red cells and white cells in normals and in various disease states and to relate them to the functions or specific diseases affecting the particular cell, (2) to investigate the pathogenesis and metabolic behavior of the hereditary nonspherocytic hemolytic anemias, (3) to investigate the pathogenesis and metabolic behavior of certain hemolytic anemias, especially Zieve's syndrome, microangiopathic hemolytic anemia, and drug-sensitive hemolytic anemia with normal glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase activity, and (4) to utilize as metabolic models the red cell and white cell in order to define a congenital or hereditary metabolic defect, systemic disease, or the effect of administration of hormones or drugs, vitamin deficiency or other deficiency.